


Jacob Tries Bertie Bott's Beans

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: The title explains it all.





	Jacob Tries Bertie Bott's Beans

Queenie walked into her and Tina's shared apartment after a long day of shopping. Jacob was sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Jacob, I got you a little treat", Queenie said excitedly. She handed him a small box to him. Enscribed on the front were the words: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "Queen, what are they?", Jacob asked, slightly concerned. "Candy, it's like a game, you never know what you're going to get. Just try one", Queenie laughed, rolling her eyes. He popped one in his mouth, his face instantly turning to disgust. The first flavour he had tried was booger flavour. "These are supposed to be good Queenie? I think there's something wrong with this package." "Some of them are gross and some of them are delicious, but you never know which bean you'll eat, that's what makes it fun. Try another." Jacob picked an apple one the second time. "This one's delicious", he said, reaching in to try another one.


End file.
